Hamil
by Vylenzh
Summary: Sepulangnya Sasuke dari perpustakaan adalah membaca buku-buku itu, mempelajarinya dan menyimpulkannya. Ia berharap terkaannya benar tapi angan tak pernah berjalan sesuai keinginan. / "Yang kau inginkan hanyalah anak dariku." / SasuSaku / Semi Canon / Review?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Hamil**

by Vylenzh

 **[Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Sakura]**

 **Semi Canon—** ** _I guess?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Dulu, ia sering kemari. Bisa dikatakan masa kecilnya dipenuhi rasa penasaran akan pengetahuan yang tersimpan di antara lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut. Buku tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Di kala pelariannya pun, ia sesekali menyempatkan diri membaca buku, untungnya di tempat Orochimaru dulu ada cukup banyak buku sehingga ia tak mati bosan.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke saat ini berada di perpustakaan pusat desa bukan untuk mengenang masa lalu, atau sekedar mengagumi deretan buku yang tersedia di sana. Ia ke perpustakaan untuk mencari informasi yang sedang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke deretan buku di mana kemungkinan informasi yang ia cari ada di antara buku-buku di sana. Dia sedikit bernapas lega ketika tidak mendapati seorang pun di rak buku yang ia tuju. Sepertinya, pilihannya benar untuk datang ke perpustakaan di pagi hari karena belum terlalu ramai dan sedikit orang yang berminat datang ke perpustakaan di pagi hari terkecuali memiliki urusan yang penting—seperti dirinya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika membaca sederetan buku di rak tersebut. Iris kelamnya terhenti di sebuah buku yang cukup tebal bersampul hijau. Sasuke segera menarik buku tersebut dan membaca kalimat yang tertera di sampul buku tersebut. Seringai yang cukup lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. Dia kembali menelusuri deretan buku di hadapannya. Setelah menemukan beberapa buku yang mungkin memuat informasi yang ia butuhkan, ia pun beranjak dari sana.

Senyum kepuasan terus menghiasi wajah Sasuke sepeninggalnya dia dari perpustakaan. Tangannya membawa sekantong penuh buku. Di rumah nanti, ia akan langsung membaca buku-buku tersebut, mempelajarinya lalu menyimpulkannya—apakah kemungkinan besar dugaan dari yang ia terka benar.

Semoga _sih_ benar. Pinta Sasuke dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya ketika Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit. Badannya pegal-pegal setelah seharian bekerja di rumah sakit. Hari ini ia kedatangan banyak pasien, beberapa di antaranya cukup parah hingga harus segera di operasi atau akibatnya akan fatal. Sakura memijat bahunya pegal lalu beralih ke perutnya yang agak sakit sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia mengeluh pelan lalu mengusap lembut perutnya berharap dengan itu sedikit meredakan sakit di perutnya.

Setelah itu, kedua kakinya melangkah pulang menuju rumahnya. Seperti biasa, Sakura akan melewati sebuah taman yang tiap sorenya selalu ramai dengan beberapa ibu yang sedang mengawasi anak-anak mereka bermain. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya melihat anak-anak itu bermain dengan senang dan tertawa tanpa beban. Namun, senyum itu segera menghilang ketika Sakura menyadari bahwa ibu-ibu di sana secara terang-terangan menunjuk dirinya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya kebingungan. Bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan dirinya atau para ibu tersebut sehingga menunjuk dirinya seperti itu. Sakura beralih dari tatapan aneh ibu-ibu tersebut ke dirinya sendiri, menelusuri tubuhnya dan merasa bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Sakura mengendikkan bahunya mencoba mengabaikan tatapan mencurigakan yang ia terima sepanjang jalan melewati taman itu. Ia sedikit bernapas lega setelah melewati taman tersebut, tapi pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang alasan tatapan aneh yang diterimanya.

" _Forehead!_ "

Pikirannya segera teralihkan ketika melihat Ino menyapanya dengan lambaian tangan kepadanya. Perempuan dengan rambut pirang itu berjalan ke arahnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Manik hijau Sakura beralih ke tangan Ino yang membawa kantong plastik.

"Kau baru berbelanja?"

Ino mengangguk. "Sai hari ini pulang dari misinya. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya."

"Oh. Apa itu salah satu alasanmu mengapa hari ini tidak ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura sebal mengingat sibuknya ia hari ini mengingat banyaknya pasien yang harus ia rawat karena rekan kerjanya tidak masuk.

"Oh itu." Ino tertawa gugup. "Sedikit karena itu, tapi sungguh bukan hanya karena kepulangan SaiAku ada urusan lain juga makanya meminta cuti hari ini," jelas Ino. Senyumnya kembali lagi dan sorot matanya berbinar-binar menelusuri tubuhnya. Sakura mendelik tak nyaman melihat kelakuan aneh dan tak biasa Ino.

"Apa—"

Ino tiba-tiba memotongnya dan mengucapkan kalimat dengan menyesal. "Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal, aku tak akan cuti hari ini. Maaf, Sakura. Kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini."

"Ya, aku memang merasa lelah, tapi … tahu apa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan dengan kalimat Ino sebelumnya.

"Ya _kau!_ Kau itu—" Mendadak, Ino menghentikan kalimatnya lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat lalu menatap Sakura dengan sorot prihatin. "Oh astaga! Kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu."

"Tahu apa?" Sakura bertanya jengkel.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk mengatakannya kepadamu," ucap Ino putus asa.

"Katakan apa?"

" _Sesuatu_ itu!"

"Apa?!"

"Kalau kau itu—" Ino lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dengan dorongan ringan menepuk bahunya. "Bagaimana kalau kau pulang sekarang, Sakura? Sasuke pasti menunggumu."

"Kau masih belum menceritakan _sesuatu-entah-apa-itu_ kepadaku. Kau amat mencurigakan," ucap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kau akan tahu," balas Ino menenangkan. "Aku sebaiknya pergi. Em, Sai akan membunuhku kalau aku terlambat," ucapnya dengan kikikan geli yang samar. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura lalu pergi dari hadapannya tanpa menoleh lagi kepada Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang," ucap Sakura sesampainya di rumah. Dia melepas alas kakinya lalu beranjak memasuki rumah namun terkaget ketika mendapati Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Dia berjalan ke arahnya lalu menarik Sakura lembut ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau pulang," bisiknya pelan lalu mengecup kepalanya. Setelah itu ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan sorot lembut. "Apakah kau lelah? Kau lapar? Ingin memakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Em, tidak?" Sakura menjawab ragu. Kemudian iris klorofilnya mengamati Sasuke dan berpikir apa yang salah dengan suaminya itu. Tidak biasanya dia semanis dan seperhatian ini. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak menyukainya, hanya saja perubahan yang terlalu mendadak ini sedikit mengganggunya.

"Bagaimana kalau mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Setelah itu kau bisa langsung makan," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Ide bagus. Tubuhku lelah sekali dan bau," ucapnya seraya mengernyitkan hidungnya membaui tubuhnya yang seharian ini di rumah sakit.

Sasuke tertawa lalu menepuk kepalanya, kemudian dengan pelan, tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba mengitari bahunya dan mendorongnya seraya menuntunnya ke arah kamar mandi.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Sakura seraya meliriknya sebal.

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu, bisa kau lepas tanganmu dari bahuku dan biarkan aku jalan sendiri." Itu sebuah pernyataan, namun Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan kedikan bahunya lalu masih menuntunnya ke kamar mandi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Oh, sungguh! Sebenarnya apa yang merasuki Sasuke?! Ia tak lebih aneh dari Ino dan dari ibu-ibu di taman tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini? Kenapa Sakura merasa orang-orang tahu sesuatu yang dirinya sendiri pun tak tahu.

Sebuah dorongan kecil menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dia sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, tatapannya beralih ke Sasuke yang berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Pakaianmu sudah kusiapkan. Setelah selesai, pergilah ke ruang makan, aku akan menghangatkan masakanku tadi."

"Kau memasak?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk acuh tak acuh lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi di hadapannya meninggalkan Sakura dengan keheningan yang ganjil. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dalam-dalam.

Keanehan ini … Sakura harus menemukan penyebabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berganti pakaian dan menyisir rambutnya, Sakura berniat beranjak dari kamar menuju meja makan, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati sesuatu di atas kasur. Tadi, saat masuk kamar ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Beberapa buku tersebar di kasur, ada sekitar empat buku. Sakura segera meraih keempat buku tersebut dan membaca judulnya; **Hormon-Hormon Wanita** , **Gejala Awal Kehamilan** , **Emosi Ibu Hamil** , dan **Mengenali Sejak Dini Tanda-Tanda Kehamilan**.

Sakura terkesiap membaca keempat judul buku tersebut. Tatapannya berubah dari tak percaya menjadi sebuah kengerian. Ya, ngeri, karena ia mulai mengerti penyebab semua keanehan yang terjadi hari ini. Dengan hentakan keras, Sakura membawa keempat buku tersebut lalu keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan di mana Sasuke sedang duduk bersila seraya membaca sebuah gulungan dengan teramat serius.

Merasakan kehadirannya, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Senyumnya menghilang ketika mendapati tatapan marah bercampul jengkel di wajah Sakura. Tumpukan buku di genggamannya diletakkannya dengan suara cukup keras di sebelah gulungan yang baru Sasuke baca.

"Tolong. Jelaskan. Ini."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung. Dia meraih satu buku tersebut lalu tersenyum setelahnya. "Kau tahu, Sakura. Aku seharian menyelesaikan semua buku itu dan—"

"Dan kau menyimpulkan aku hamil lalu menyebarkannya ke seantero desa!"

"Tidak, tidak, maksudku ya aku menyimpulkan kau hamil tapi aku belum mengatakan kepada siapapun," sanggah Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus tak percaya. "Sayang sekali."

"Apa?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sorot menyesal. "Aku tidak hamil."

Manik hitam Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Ya, mungkin karena aku memang sedang tidak hamil. Oh ayolah Sasuke- _kun,_ aku adalah ninja medis, mana mungkin aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa aku hamil?"

"Tapi beberapa hari kau sering muntah-muntah di pagi hari."

"Lambungku sedikit terinfeksi, dan salah makan juga kurasa. Jadi beberapa hari ini perutku sakit dan sering muntah," jelas Sakura.

"Kau sering marah-marah."

"Perasaanku sedang buruk saja. Maaf untuk itu."

"Kau tidak mau kusentuh."

"A-ap—" Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Dia mendesah panjang. "Itu karena aku sedang lelah, pekerjaan di rumah sakit menyita waktuku."

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Melihat Sasuke yang diam saja membuat Sakura khawatir padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan 'emosi' di wajahnya selain wajah datarnya.

Sasuke mendesah pendek lalu mengalihkan tatapannya darinya. "Jadi, kau tidak hamil," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ya," balas Sakura tegas. "Tapi, Sasuke- _kun,_ aku bisa memaklumi kesalah pahamanmu tapi aku tidak menolerir kau menyebarkannya ke orang-orang—"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan aku," desisnya sebal.

"Lalu siapa? Mana mungkin mereka mengetahuinya tanpa mendengarnya dari orang lain?"

"Lalu kau berpikir aku berjalan-jalan di desa dan mengatakan kepada orang-orang istriku hamil? Lucu sekali," ucapnya sarkatis.

"Ya—tidak, maksudku." _Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke seperti itu juga._ Gumam Sakura dalam hati. "Jadi kalau bukan kau, siapa? Kau tahu, orang-orang tadi melihatku dengan tatapan aneh," ujarnya kesal.

Dia mengangkat bahunya tak tahu, kemudian tatapannya tertuju ke tumpukan buku di depannya. "Atau mungkin mereka melihatku meminjam buku tersebut di perpustakaan tadi pagi. Kurasa mereka menyimpulkan hal yang sama sepertiku."

"Oh, benar juga."

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri lalu pergi ke dapur, tak berselang lama kembali lagi dengan nampan berisi makanan di atasnya. "Makanlah sebelum dingin," ucapnya setelah meletakkan sepiring nasi dan sup yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan di mata Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk lalu menyadari bahwa perutnya sangat lapar. Dia pun segera menyendokkan nasi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya beserta sesendok sup setelahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskannya.

Dalam diam, Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air minum kepadanya yang segera diterima Sakura lalu meneguknya hingga habis.

"Masakanmu enak sekali, Sasuke- _kun,_ " ujar Sakura senang.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk seraya mengembalikkan atensinya ke gulungan tadi.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya ketika mendapati Sasuke kembali ke karakter aslinya—dingin, cuek, tak peduli dan … menyebalkan. Sakura melirik sebal lalu berkata tanpa sadar. "Jadi, kau kecewa aku tidak hamil?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak," ucapnya datar lalu kembali ke gulungan tadi.

"Oh, jangan berbohong kepadaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Terlihat sekali kau kecewa dan kesal!" ucapnya geram. "Apakah kau hanya senang dan perhatian kepadaku apabila aku hamil? Kau menikahiku hanya karena ingin meneruskan marga Uchiha-mu itu?!"

Kini, Sasuke menaruh atensinya penuh kepadanya. "Tidak seperti itu, Sakura."

"Kelihatan sekali seperti itu!" Sakura berkata marah. "Kau bahkan tak pernah memelukku dengan senang saat aku kembali bekerja sebelum ini. Kau tak pernah memasakkanku ataupun menyiapkan sesuatu yang lain untukku sebelum kau berpikir aku hamil. Aku berarti apa bagimu selain alat untuk meneruskan marga Uchiha-mu itu?! Tidak, aku tidak memiliki arti pun."

"Kau bukan alat, Sakura," ucap Sasuke geram. "Jangan ungkit masalah ini lagi."

Sakura mendengus. "Terlihat sekali kau ingin kabur dari percakapan ini. Baiklah aku mengerti!" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, membalikkan badannya berniat kembali ke kamar, namun terhenti ketika lengannya digenggam lalu ditarik. Tubuhnya terdorong dan punggungnya bersinggungan dengan sesuatu yang hangat—tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun," bisik Sasuke pelan. Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Tatapannya lurus menatap sepasang _emerald_ di mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca—seakan menahan tangis. "Sakura, aku tidak mungkin menikahimu jika kau tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Aku hanya sedikit kecewa bahwa perkiraanku salah, tapi bukan berarti kau adalah alat dan aku hanya menginginkan anak darimu. Kau … lebih dari itu."

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, ia sendiri tanpa sadar mengucapkannya, tapi sudah terlanjur, ia tidak mungkin menelan kembali perkataannya. Dengan gugup ia melihat Sasuke yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Diamnya Sasuke membuat hati Sakura perih, apakah ini berarti bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya? Sekalipun? Bahkan setelah mereka menikah? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, rasa perih makin menggerogotinya.

"Kau masih menanyakannya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakannya, apakah aku salah ingin memastikan hal tersebut?" Sakura berucap sedih. Dia mundur satu langkah ke belakang lalu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku," gumamnya putus asa.

"Tidak—"

"Yang kau inginkan hanyalah anak dariku."

"Tidak, Sakura."

"Kau membenciku."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Sasuke maju mendekatinya lalu menggenggam bahu Sakura erat. "Dengarkan aku, jangan potong satupun kalimatku." Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum meneruskan, "Uchiha Sakura, aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu saat aku memintamu menikah denganku bahwa aku menginginkanmu, membutuhkanmu, tapi itu bukan karena yang kau pikirkan sekarang bahwa aku hanya menginginkan anak darimu. Tidak sama sekali! Tapi memikirkan bahwa kau hamil anakku, darah dagingku, aku merasa … senang. Hal itu menyadarkanku bahwa kehidupan damaiku sekarang bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Ada suatu bukti nyata bahwa kau benar-benar milikku. Anak kita—" Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di perut Sakura lalu tersenyum lembut padanya. "— _nanti,_ membuatku tahu bahwa aku tidak sedang hidup dalam mimpi lalu terbangun suatu hari tanpamu di sisiku. Dan—"

Sakura merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya. Sebuah tarikan lembut membuatnya terjatuh dalam dekapan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya, mendekapnya erat.

"—aku mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu."

Sakura terkesiap lalu perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya, dia tersenyum lalu balas memeluk Sasuke. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Maaf aku sudah meragukanmu."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku yang salah. Sikapku selama ini kepadamu tidak benar. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikanmu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku menyukai perhatianmu tapi aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang apa adanya." Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke lembut, melepaskan dekapan mereka. Dia tersenyum kepada Sasuke lalu berkata, "Baiklah."

Sasuke memandangnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Bukankah kau ingin aku hamil?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang ingin memiliki anak? Aku juga ingin punya anak darimu."

"Aa—" Sasuke mengangguk kaku, seakan bingung ingin berkata apa.

Dengan senyuman lebar, Sakura menuntun tangan Sasuke ke perutnya, rasa malu mulai merayapi punggungnya meninggalkan sensasi gugup di perutnya, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan berkata, "Ayo kita buat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N** : Soriiii~ endingnya harus dihentikan disitu, kalau dilanjut bakal ratem XD sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu percaya diri sama fanfic ini, rasanya kok ada yang salah tapi entah dimana, but whatever, aku lagi ada ide dan rasanya sayang kalau diabaikan :') aku juga berkeinginan untuk mengisi archive SasuSaku lagi tapi tentu selama ide lancar. Semoga kalian menyukainya! Byebye! And thanks!


End file.
